


If No One Else Bothers

by SomeonesFallenAngel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeonesFallenAngel/pseuds/SomeonesFallenAngel
Summary: If only he had been there, maybe Stiles wouldn't be in this state.





	If No One Else Bothers

He frantically picked at the hole in his jeans, pulling out thread after thread, slowly making the small hole bigger. His other leg was bouncing, heel tapping against the ground over and over.

_Taptaptap_

"Stiles, can you hear me?"

_Taptaptaptaptap_

" _Stiles_." A voice growled at him. Two hands were placed on his legs, stilling his fidgeting. He snapped his gaze upwards, directly into electric blue eyes. He blinked a few times and everything came into focus.

"Peter?" The eyes he had been staring into closed, and when they reopened they were back to their normal shade of blue.

"Stiles, _relax._ " The werewolf had a soothing rumble in his words. Stiles released some the tension he had been holding with one exhale.

"Peter what-"

"I'm here because our pack has failed to check up on you. You took quite a few blows out there. Have you eaten?"

"I've only been home for a few minutes I haven't gotten the chance to eat."

Peter pulled a granola bar out of his pocket and handed it to Stiles. "Darling it's past eleven."

"Oh."

"I'll make you something better soon, but for now eat this."

"Can you uh... can you stay? Here?" The words were so quiet that even with advanced hearing the werewolf could barely make out what he said.

"Let me get you a glass of water and I'll stay as long as you'd like."

Stiles nodded in response, and Peter went into the kitchen. When he returned, Stiles hand was yet again picking at the hole in his jeans. He placed his hand over the younger man's and held out the glass of water with the other hand, helping Stiles sip at it. When Peter was content with how much he'd drank, he kneeled down onto the floor.

He untied the laces of Stiles' muddy sneakers, pulling them off his feet. He placed the shoes at the foot of the bed then stood up. He walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt. He helped Stiles change into the clothes he had grabbed, then helped him lay down and pulled the covers over him.

Peter was about to walk over to the chair at the edge of the room when he felt a tug on his shirt. "Stay with me? Please?"

Peter sighed and brushed the hair out of Stiles' face. "Of course sweetheart." No sooner than he had taken his place next to Stiles, he had the younger man wrapped around him completely.

Stiles hid his face in Peter's chest and spoke. "I had to burn it."

"Oh, Stiles..."

"I had- I had to burn its body. There- oh god there was so much blood."

A noise that he would forever deny was a purr came from Peter as he stroked Stiles' back.

"You know, they always forget that someone has to do it? And that leaves you or me there to do it."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." God if he had just been there, maybe Stiles wouldn't be in this state.

"It's not your fault. You had Derek to worry about. He's your family."

"But you're Pack Stiles, no one should have left you to clean up after that, not by yourself."

"Sucks to be me I guess." Stiles laughed humorlessly, but at least it was better than nothing.

"If that ever happens again, call me. I don't care what I'm doing, you call me, alright?"

"Mmhm..." Stiles let out a sigh and snuggled in closer to the werewolf. His breathing evened out and soon he had fallen asleep.

Peter gripped him tightly in his arms as if something would come to take the younger man away from him, and finally, the wolf drifted off as well, holding the one person he trusted most.


End file.
